devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil Trigger/File
''Devil May Cry'' ''Devil May Cry 2'' ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' ''Devil May Cry 4'' ;Tutorial - Nero/Dante :''- Devil Trigger -'' :Press to release the demonic energy within Yamato and unleash the devil in Nero. You must have at least 3 levels of power within your D.T. gauge to transform, and using this energy will deplete your gauge as a result. ;Tutorial - Vergil :''- Devil Trigger -'' :Press to unleash Vergil's demonic form. You must have at least 3 levels of power within your D.T. gauge to transform, and using this energy will deplete your gauge as a result. ;Tutorial - Lady/Trish :''- Devil Trigger -'' :Press to unleash Trish's demonic powers. You must have at least three levels of power within your D.T. gauge to transform, and using this energy will deplete your gauge as a result. :While in Devil Trigger form, all of Trish's techniques will be lightning-charged. ;Tutorial - shared :''- Enemy Devil Trigger-'' :While in DMD Mode, enemies can activate their Devil Trigger. :An enemy's strength and defensive abilities are greatly increased when their Devil Trigger is activated :An enemy displays certain warning signs when activating its Devil Trigger. :It is wise to quickly defeat the enemy as soon as you recognize these warnings. ''Devil May Cry 5'' ;Devil May Cry 5 promo site, Character - Dante[http://www.devilmaycry5.com/us/character/dante.html CAPCOM: Devil May Cry 5 Official Site, Character - Dante] :Devil Trigger :Dante's lineage allows him to tap into the power of demons through a process called Devil Trigger. :The Devil Trigger (DT) Gauge fills in battle, and activating DT transforms Dante into his devil form. In this form, Dante gains enhanced power and recovers vitality. Activate it in a pinch, or save it for formidable foes ahead—how you use this power is up to you. ;Nico's Character Report - Devil Trigger Dante :If you're a demon and you see this, you know you've screwed up. This is Dante's "gettin' it done" look. :He may only be half demon, but when that half is the blood of Sparda, that's some high-octane gas you're working with. Most full demons don't stand a chance. :Not only can he move faster and hit harder than anything else in the room, his wounds heal up in a flash. This is the full demon-killin' package. ;Nico's Character Report - Devil Trigger Vergil :Vergil's true form. :He always thought that his humanity was stopping him from unleashing his full potential. Well he's sure got his demon power figured out now. :Guess this is the payoff for his time bein' Urizen. :In this form, Yamato—the source of his power—is stored in his arms. Maybe this is the true form of Yamato too. ;Nico's Character Report - Devil Trigger Nero :Before, Nero needed Yamato to tap into demonic power. But this? It's all him, baby. His true power unleashed. :I guess getting his right arm back wasn't enough, so he's ended up with two big feathery ones stuck on his back. :I'm starting to think Nero's got some hang-ups about "arms" and "power"... :I gotta remind him he can still use the Devil Breaker in this form. Ain't no "true perfect demon" crap gonna upstage my designs. References Category:Files